


Let's talk about it.

by MagicMegaMal



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: #Lad Boxman, #Laserbox, #Minor violence, #denying feelings, #fluff I think, #im bad at tags, #injury, #kinda minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMegaMal/pseuds/MagicMegaMal
Summary: Laserblast has no clue how he should deal with his feelings towards a certain villain.The next part’ll be called “can’t a man choose..?”. So keep your eyes peeled.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous, Lord boxman/Laserblast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Let's talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya people, i’m back again after not posting for a millennial. 
> 
> I know I’m not that good at writing, considering it’s not really a natural talent of mine. But Ive fallen deep into the hole that is Laserbox, I wanted to write something for it.
> 
> I know for a fact that I’m going to be turning this into a series, so tell me if you like it, so I can actually get the motivation to write more-

Laserblast, just like any other day, was on his weekly Wednesday patrol of neo-riot city. – Just walking around and checking on civilians, like always-

Today, though, was deemed to be just a little bit more exciting then usual. Lad Boxman – An occasionally occurring enemy of POINT -- had released a variety of different models of his signature weapon/robot, the junkfish, to completely demolish the town as he watched the entire scene go down with giddy entertainment from his flying desk, which was currently around 20 feet off the ground. He seemed to have some sort of remote control or button, which acted as a summoner. Each time one of his junkfish was taken down, destroyed, or ran out of energy, he would simply press some sort of hidden button, and two more would appear in its place.

_—This is going to take forever! Why does this always happen to me?!— _Laserblast thought to himself as he allowed his helmet to charge a laserbeam.__

__At least it was just Lad Boxman, though. It could be much, mUcH worse. Hell, why is he complaining about Lad Boxman..? He could be up against a shit ton of mechamahs, or Doctor Weakpoint! Its just Lad Boxman; But, there was still a…. little bit of a problem with is being Lad Boxman, no matter how easy this fight may end up being. Whenever Laserblast was around Lad Boxman, he.. felt some things. Shameful, disgraceful things! Lad Boxman is a villain! An evil, petty, rude, smart, genius, gorgeous-_ _

__BOOM!_ _

__Laserblasts thoughts were abruptly cut off by a loud explosion right in front of him, which knocked him backwards by at least 10 feet into a wall._ _

__He looked up for the possible junkfish that had somehow managed to attack hi—who was he kidding, he was practically asking to be attacked. All he was doing was standing there like an idiot, dazing off as he watched the scene of destruction.—When he looked up, however, there were no more junkfish in sight. -- _Perhaps he had ran out?— _____

____What he did notice, however, was a flying desk, looming above him with its canons out and pointed directly towards him. In the desk, Lad Boxman sat proudly, looking down at Laserblast with that wicked snaggletooth grin that he had seen planted on that lovely face plenty of ti-- _get a hold of yourself, Laser! _—he mentally scolded himself as he looking up at Boxman.___ _ _ _

______Boxman looked down at him, still evilly grinning down at him. “ Ooh, It looks like the bit, fierce cat couldn’t handle a wittle mouwse wike me~” He teased as he lowered the desk down to Laserblast. He lowered the desk down until it was only inches away from touching Laserblasts abdomen, introducing the threat of the possibility that at any moment, he could squish Laserblast like a pancake._ _ _ _ _ _

______Laserblast blinked a few times before finally regaining his composure, looking up at Boxman with the most confident look he could, putting off an air of confidence that we wasn’t actually really feeling. Truth is, despite the fact that Lad Boxman was small, slightly weak, and stupidly overconfident and petty, Laserblast was still intimidated by him, probably a bit more then he should’ve been._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a couple seconds of hesitation, Laserblast brought his hands up to the sides up his helmet, turned the power of the laserbeam down, and repeatedly shot Lad Boxman in the face with the lasers until he was practically blinded and groaning. The desk shot 5 feet backwards, before the levitation wore off, and it fell over, leaving Lad Boxman on the ground, and the desk damaged and splintering._ _ _ _ _ _

______Laserblast quickly hopped to his feet, rushed over to Boxman, and firmly planted one of his feet on top of his chest, kepping him on the ground as Laserblast looking above him, looking down at him with a slight, satisfied smirk. – _That was.. Really easy. Maybe a little bit too easy.. _—He thought to himself as he loomed above the shorter man.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Its over, Boxy. You’ve been beaten yet again, and by just one hero this time, you must really be losing your game, huh, boxy?” Laserblast teased, not even realizing what he has called Lad Boxman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Boxman snarled at him, trying to squirm free from his boot. “You just got lucky! You pesky heroes thing you’re sooo great, but really, you’re just a bunch of posers!,” He snarled “Also, What the hell what that? You’re calling me Boxy now? Wow, making up nicknames for your foes? You fucking weirdo!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Laserblast tried not to let those words of aggression hurt him as he loosened his strain on Boxman ever-so-slightly. Lad Boxman managed to break free from Laserblasts strain and hopped up onto his feet, instantly backing up around 10 feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Laserblast quietly gasped, a little startled by the sudden motion, and stumbled backwards, nearly falling over. “W- well i-“ He stuttered, before Boxman cut him off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Eugh! I don’t even want to hear it right now! Until next time, you POINT bozo!” And with that, Boxy had disappeared by quickly slipping into an alley and getting away with some sort of teleporter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And with that, the battle was over. Everything sow’ just stopped.. but one things for sure, He certainly DID learn something interesting today._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But, he couldn’t give into those thoughts, he had a girlfriend, after all!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Even though they have been kind of growing apart..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________No, even if we are growing apart, Boxy is a villain, and I would never fall for a villain.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Right...?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Days later, Laserblast was laying in bed at around 4am. It was still dark outside, but he had been laying away for at least an hour now. He had woken up after an... interesting.. dream about Lad Boxman, And it had kept him awake. At first, it was just thoughts and a cute nickname, but wet dreams..?! _Oh, come on, Laser. This is getting fuckin’ ridiculous... _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________{Lazy person time skip}_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Days later, The entire point team was running away from the disheveled building that was in the process of being absolutely destroyed by junkfish and bombs. The Attacker, of course, was Lad Boxman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Laserblast Felt that similar wave of excitement he had felt a couple days ago. He looked around to see the rest of his POINT teammates already battling the junkfish and trying to locate the bombs that were planted around the facility._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Laserblast snuck around the back of the scene and went into a fairly short building. He ran all the way up to the rooftop, made sure his aim was correct, and _Jumped _off of the building, right onto Boxman’s flying desk.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Boxman let out a loud yelp as LaserBlast hang onto the desk By the edge. The desk wobbled for a bit before Boxy was able to finally steady it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“GET OFF!” Boxman screeched at Laserblast and he attempted to swat him away. Laser eventually properly climbed onto the desk, now standing on it despite it being slightly wobbly, And looking down at Boxman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Laserblast grabbed onto the collar of Boxman’s dress shirt and pulled him out of the seat of the flying desk. Boxman cowered as he was held up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“P-please.....” Boxman muttered, holding his hands up in front of him, as if that would do him any good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Laserblast raised a brow at this. “Please what, Boxy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Boxman huffed, annoyed that he was still using that dreaded nickname, but still shivered with fear nonetheless “P-please.. don’t hurt me. I’ll do anything you want. I’ll give you a free grorbs, I will supply you with weaponry, heck, I’ll even- EEP!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________While Boxman was speaking, Laserblast had been carrying him to the edge of the desk, and jumped off the edge of it, causing Boxman Lose control of the —Already damaged— desk. Laserblast dragged Boxman behind the point building, where was the only spot nobody could see them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________’Oh cob, I’m gonna die...’ _Boxman thought as Laserblast threw him against the wall, but, not hard enough to hurt him, just hard enough that it would’ve been considered a toss, and not just putting him down. Boxman was slumped between the ground and the wall, looking up at Laserblast while he shook and showered beneath him.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Laserblast, though, instead of kicking, punching, or shooting like he had expected, Laserblast Bent his knees to get to Boxman’s level, and roughly press the hand to the wall on the side of Boxman’s head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“W-what are y-“ Laserblast cut him off,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You said you’d do _anything, _Right?~” he smirked at Boxman, almost looking seductive.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________‘ _Cob, _I really shouldn’t be doing this. I have a girlfriend! I’m a proud member of POINT! This is a villain, a pretty trouble someone at that, what the heck am I doing?!’___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Those thoughts didn’t stop him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Y-yes, I did say that... what are y-you plan- MGHP!” Boxman was cut off by Laserblast yet again, this time by Laserblast’s lips roughly pressing up against his. Boxman was about to give in and melt in, when-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“LASERBLAST?! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?! WE NEED YOU IN THE FIELD, NOW!” Silverspark yelled out. She had been sent to look for him while the others fought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Laserblast quickly pulled away, and as soon as he did, Boxman blasted him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Boxman wasn’t sure what to think about what had just happened. _He didn’t dislike it _, which is what scared him the most. He was also just a bit shook in general, not having expected what had just happened.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The blast knocked Laser down long enough for him to get away, but, his newly repaired flying desk probably wasn’t going to get fixed for a while, so he just ran off, leaving Laserblast stunned and hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Laserblast had a large, noticeable bruise on the side of his face from the blast, and he was knocked out cold, laying on the ground when SilverSpark had found him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________It turns out that, that blast might’ve done some damage ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“....need him.... difficult....... weeks?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Laserblast slowly awoke to the sound of Foxtail arguing with somebody that he couldn’t make out the face of, since everything was still a bit of a blur for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He looked around and scanned the surroundings of the room he was in. It was his bedroom. Nothing had changed, nothing had moved, and the only noticeable thing was Foxtail at the foot of the bed, who seemed to be with some sort of medic, along with Silverspark, who was standing to the side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Oh! Guys, he’s waking up!” Silverspark said, somewhat excitedly. The medic and Foxtail looked over at him, a sigh of relief escaping from Foxtail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Laserblast stared blankly at them for a split second, before he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head. He groaned from the major headache he was experiencing, his vision even going slightly blurry from the pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He still managed to speak somehow, though. Once he had regained a bit more consciousness, he looked up at Foxtail. “Argh.. What in cob’s name happened? I feel-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“ You appear to have been struck during your last scuffle on the battlefield. There’s a minor sign of head trauma, but that’s likely because you had hit your head when you were struck, considering that the main damage from the impact is on your upper torso, rather than your head.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Laserblast blinked. “Sssso, what now? Can I continue to work? Or do I have to-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Wow, cut off again.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“ No, you wont be able to work in the team for around two to three weeks. We suggest that you lay back down and rest, as this won’t be a short recovery” The medic put his hands in his pockets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Excuse me what..? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Two to three weeks?! Oh, come on, you can’t keep me locked in here for that long! What am I even supposed to do? What’s my purpose of being here if I can’t even contribute to my team when they’re in times of need?!” He tried to sound assertive as he spoke, but his tone came out as more of a whimper then anything else, causing Foxtail to raise a brow at him and cross her arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“ Now, Listen, Laserblast. We don’t want you to stay locked up in here, either. You’re a major contributor to the team, and we hate the thought of not having you around. However, it would be incredibly dangerous for you to fight in your current condition. Tell us, how did you even got that badly injured in the first place?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He sunk down as she spoke, but the last question is what really shut him up. He couldn’t just say _”Oh, I dragged Lad Boxman out being the HQ and kissed him, so he blasted me” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I..” He hesitated_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Yes..?” Foxtail began tapping her foot, getting impatient. “You gonna answer or not?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Y-yeah I just… uh..” He sighed “ It happened during a _one on one… _With.. Lad Boxman.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________They all raised their brows at this, even the medic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Wait wait wait. You were having a one on one with Lad Boxman.. And you didn’t call us?!” Silver spark butted in, her eyes slightly wider then before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I.. He………… Broke my watch before I had the chance..!”  
He lied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Since his hands were already under the blanket, he was able to slide his watch off and crush his watch projector with his fist. Then. Before they actually made him check, he slid on the broken watch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“See, look, broken.” He pulled his hand out from under the blanket, showing them the broken watch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Foxtail didn’t seem amused by this in the slightest. Still crossing her arms and glaring at Laserblast. “You could’ve just called out for us, we know you weren’t that far..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Shit.. uhhhh…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Y-you’re right, I suppose I was just a bit too caught up in the battle to really even think straight at the moment. I’m sorry”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Foxtail sighed. “ It’s… alright, just-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Laserblast cut HER off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Now, please, get out of my bedroom.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Foxtail blinked “ Excuse m-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Foxtail rolled her eyes. “Come on, Silverspark, lets leave the _Prince _alone in his _Castle _.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Silverspark nodded. “ Love you..” He then rushed to follow Foxtail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________{6 Days later}_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Laserblast had been being.. _Uncooperative.. _to say the least. He had been refusing to come out of his bedroom, eat more than a couple bites of a meal, and socialize with his teammates. He hadn’t been trying to act this way, nor did he realize that he was, but he was just so upset about everything that had happened. Not being able to fight, go out, etc, to him, not being able to have any fun.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He was just lazing about in his bed like he had been doing all week. Technically, he was obeying orders by staying in his bedroom, but he still hated it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Of course, he was allowed to leave his bedroom to shower, eat, socialize, and even do protected laboratory work, he just didn’t want to. He was being too much of a grouch to want to, even if his problem was that he wasn’t being social._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________So, today was just like all of the other days in the week. _He would wake up, shower, get an ice back and maybe some heating packs, lay back down on his bed, and just kinda die inside _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________But, when he sat back down on his bed this morning, he heard something odd._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________Knock knock ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________His head jolted up, and despite it hurting like a torch, he jerked it to look around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________Knock knock knock knock knock knock ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________That knocking wasn’t coming from his bedroom door, so, where could it be-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He turned his head to look at his window and froze_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________‘Oh..’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He stared back at the person that was knocking in his window….. _Lad Boxman………………. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Of course.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________He reluctantly got up and out of bed, then walked over to the window, standing there with a slight grimace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Laserblast cracked the window open slightly, still looking at Box-y-man- Boxman, who looked slightly nervous, maybe even shy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“What do you want? You’re the LAST person I wanted to see today” He snarled at Boxman, who just seemed to sink down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“W-well.. I just uh… I’m not exactly sure…? I just felt like I needed to come and see you, maybe ask a few questions..” One of the noticeable things is that Boxman was being held in the air by a drone, rather then his flying desk. _Perhaps he broke it for good. That certainly would be quite convenient _.. but he still felt a little bad___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Laserblast crossed his arms and got ready to close the window, bue even though he felt like it may be the correct course of action, he had a small feeling that he should keep it open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Uh huh.. and what would I get out of it if I let you in..? I know you have a plan, and you’re not just going ‘ask questions’” Laserblast narrowed his eyes into a suspicious glare, completely forgetting about what had happened between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“i- I.. well.. uh..-“ Boxman stuttered, “it’s about earlier.. when uh.. y’know-…” Boxman suttered, and then cut himself off, being too awkward to talk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Laserblast blinked. Once. Twice.. and then it _Clicked _. His expression dropped, and he looked at Boxman..___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Oh.. that.” Laserblast grimaces, and gripped tighter onto the sill of the window, ready to open it for Lad Boxman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Both of them hesitated to say another word for a considerable amount of time, causing an awkward silence to form between them, before Laserblast swung the window open just enough to let him though, then took a step back. " Come in.." Laserblast said shyly, stepping to the side to make space for him to come in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________then it occurred to him_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________He was letting a level _-7 _Into his bedroom, who know's what he was actually planning to do once he got inside?! He could be trying to get in to bomb the building, mug him, or even murder him! Why was he even doing th- oop, hes in.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Lad Boxman's flying drone disappeared into the sky within seconds of its master being inside of the bedroom that he had been so foolishly invited into. He took a couple hesitant steps, shaking with the fear that Laserblast would hurt him, arrest him, etc, before freezing in his tracks when Laserblast decided to sit down on the bed, glaring at Lad Boxman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________There was at least another 10 seconds of awkward silence before Laser spoke up hesitantly. "So....... You wanted to talk about.. what I did earlier...right...?" After he was done speaking, Laserblast looked down at the ground awkwardly, awaiting Boxman's response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Boxman paused nervously and looked down at his feet as he twiddled his thumbs. He wasn't necessarily used to uncomfortable, awkward situations such as this one. Being a villain, he never really had time for long, meaningful conversations,awkward moments, or actual, important talks unless they were with clients or his bosses. But, unlike other situations, he couldn't just avoid this situation.. This meant more to him than he wanted to admit to himself, even though it was very blatantly obvious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"Yeah.." He muttered, still looking down at his feet_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"Well.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________Let's talk about it, then." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a lot of this story while I was at school, during my support block, that I was supposed to be working on English work at.
> 
> I’m not sure if anybody’s actually going to like this or not, considering I’m not the greatest writer, but whatever.
> 
> Also, I read a lot of Voxman and Laserbox, i’m really sorry if something in this story reminds you of a different story, I tried my hardest to stay away from others.
> 
> Tell me if you want me to continue, because it did kind of end on a cliffhanger-


End file.
